Snowfalcon
Snowfalcon is a broad shouldered white tom with tiny black flecks on his chest, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Snowpaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of Thunderclan, being mentored by Broadwing. Snowfalcon is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ThunderClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide sees Whiskerface, Birdsong, Broadwing, and Snowpaw and pads over, purring a greeting. Iceslide notices Snowpaw and asks who it is. Broadwing introduces him as his new apprentice. Snowpaw dips his head and twitches his nose as he picks up Iceslide's scent, stating that he's a RiverClan cat. Iceslide is impressed by his skill, noting that it took him a long time to memorize the scents of the other clans due to how often he was away, He notes that though Snowpaw is just an apprentice, muscles already ripple under his pelt. Iceslide comments that he looks like he's going to be just as strong as his mentor. Snowpaw is grateful for the praise, thanking him and saying he hopes so. When Iceslide sees Firetail and Soakedears, he tells the ThunderClan cats it was nice seeing them and to take care. When Birchstar speaks for ThunderClan, he announces three new apprentices: Snowpaw, Vanillapaw, and Breezepaw. The clans cheer their names, and Iceslide sees Snowpaw sitting by Broadwing, puffing out his chest proudly. - Chapter 17 While Iceslide is speaking with Broadwing and Birdsong, Snowpaw pads over and tells them that WindClan has arrived. Iceslide is taken back and exclaims "Snowpaw, is that you?". He notes that the last time he's seen Snowpaw, he'd been big for his age. But now he's nearly as tall as his mentor and has the same broad shoulders. Iceslide says "Great StarClan, you've grown!" Snowpaw dips his head and flicks an ear in embarrassment, thanking Iceslide and proudly adding that he's been training hard. Broadwing looks at his apprentice proudly and says that's right, and he'll be completing his assessment soon. Iceslide says he's sure he'll be a great warrior, and Snowpaw dips his head in thanks. When Birchstar calls for the gathering to begin, Iceslide dips his head to the ThunderClan cats and goes to join his own clan. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Snowfalcon is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as deputy of Thunderclan with an apprentice, Darkpaw. Snowfalcon is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as deputy of Thunderclan. - Chapter 7 When ThunderClan arrives at the gathering, Snowfalcon and Strawberrystar lead the group. Bloodpaw whispers to Swiftpaw and asks if Snowfalcon is the leader, noting that he certainly looks like he holds a position of power, as he holds his chin up high. Swiftpaw says no and tells him it's the deputy, Snowfalcon. He adds that he'd hate to get into a fight with him. He adds that the she-cat with him is Strawberrystar. - Chapter 10 During the battle, Bloodpaw recognizes Snowfalcon immediately. He's swinging hard blows at Cobratail. Both deputies look furious and deeply engaged in battle. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Snowfalcon is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ThunderClan with an apprentice, Darkpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Snowfalcon is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as deputy of ThunderClan with an apprentice, Darkpaw. Quotes "Hello. You're a RiverClan cat, aren't you?" -Snowpaw to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "Thanks. I hope so!" -Snowpaw to Iceslide when he says he looks like he'll be just as strong as his mentor in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "Thank you, I've been training hard." -Snowpaw to Iceslide when he comments how much he's grown in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 Character Development and Origins Snowfalcon originally had a torn right ear, and had black striped legs. He was the mate of a cat named Featherheart. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of SkyClan. snowfalcon.JPG Gallery image21.jpg | Snowfalcon's design Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters